


10 Day Back to School Challenge

by asymmetricalJester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 10 day challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Back to school challenge, Break Up, Daydreaming, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Goodbyes, Hurt No Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of mine posed a challenge. Each day is a new theme, so 10 days of one shots. </p><p>It won't be Stucky-centric, I'm going to try and write different ships and some without any ships at all.</p><p>If you want to you can also participate in the challenge http://vitious.tumblr.com/post/94883097455/10-day-back-to-school-challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long-Distance Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> You're getting 2 one shots today because the Challenge technically started yesterday but my friend didn't tell me about it till 2 am last night.
> 
> These are gonna be unbetaed because of how short they are so if you find any errors please let me know~!

It’s hard, going day to day without Bucky. 

Steve had always wanted to join the army, it was his dream. But he was too sickly, too frail. They wouldn’t let him join despite his best efforts. But Bucky could join and that’s just what he did. It wasn’t until Bucky was gone that Steve realized his feelings for him. Realized how much he missed him and how badly he needed him. 

He confessed it all in a letter to Bucky. He knew that this way, if Bucky didn’t return the feelings and Steve was sure he didn’t, there wouldn’t be a fight. He was beyond shocked when he got a letter back returning those feelings with more passion and intensity than Steve could have ever dreamed of.

They talked on the phone every chance Bucky got, skyped when they could. On Bucky’s first leave they spent the entire time together and there was at least one day where they didn’t get out of bed. They were too busy being wrapped up in each other. 

The distance was insanely hard for Steve but he refused to give up on it. The weeks Bucky was home were worth the wait. Steve knew he’d been in love before, he’d been hopelessly in love with Peggy Carter in high school, but Bucky was different. It felt like a flame he was being consumed by. 

Steve knew his life wasn’t normal, not by any stretch of the imagination, so tacking “long-distance relationship” onto the list of oddities didn’t phase him. He’d go to the ends of the earth for Bucky and that was all that mattered.


	2. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definition of DESPERATION  
> 1  
> : loss of hope and surrender to despair  
> 2  
> : a state of hopelessness leading to rashness

He couldn’t breathe and it felt like his arm was on fire. The dark haired man thrashed around on the shitty motel bed, silent screams ripping their way through his throat. He was in the throes of a nightmare. 

It passed eventually and the asset sat up, staring blankly at the wall. His thoughts were a jumble, his mind was spinning and god did it hurt. Everything hurt. After a moment the thoughts died down, the room stopped spinning, and the pain subsided. His memories gradually came back. 

His name was James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky for short. At least, that’s what the man on the bridge had told him. They had only ever called him The Winter Soldier; The Asset. His memories were coming back to him, slowly. It was a painful process. Like a big of his soul was chipped away with every memory he gained. 

Because with each good memory there was a bad one. With each memory of a blonde who couldn’t stay out of fights there was a memory of blood and screaming and tears. With the memories of a beautiful red head there were memories of pain and ice. 

He stood, gripping the sides of his head. He couldn’t do this. Not anymore. Not on his own. But he was afraid to find Steve. Afraid he’d hurt him. He had nowhere else to turn though. If he did he wouldn’t go to Steve, wouldn’t put him in danger.

The man packed his scarce belongings and started off towards a tower. There was a man in a metal suit there. Steve was there. Well, he was when he wasn’t tracking the man’s tracks. If they couldn’t help him they would kill him. He’d do anything to make the memories stop.


	3. Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daydream  
> I fell asleep beneath the flowers  
> For a couple of hours  
> On a beautiful day  
> Daydream  
> I dream of you amid the flowers  
> For a couple of hours  
> Such a beautiful day"

Steve Rogers loved to daydream.

 

He was currently off in his own little world, staring at the his sketchpad as he doodled. He was off in his own little world though.

 

_‘You’re the one I want Cap. You. Don’t you stand there and act like you don’t want me too.’_

_Tony’s voice is quiet but there’s a desperate edge to it. Steve looks up, biting his lower lip so hard he’s surprised it doesn’t bleed._

_‘I do want you Tony. I want you more than anything. I’ve been waiting a long time for you to notice, for you to return my feelings. I thought I’d never hear you say those words...’_

_Steve’s voice is quiet, afraid. He’s Captain America, he shouldn’t show fear but there he was, putting everything on the line for this man. For a chance at being happy._

_Tony approaches him, taking his head in his hands and kissing him slowly. Steve’s sure his body and mind will burn up from the heat._

_He hasn’t kissed many people in his life but Tony has kissed a lot. He guides Steve through the kiss, slowly lowering him down onto a bed that wasn’t there before and..._

Laughter snaps Steve out of his daydream. He blinks a few times, realizing he had been sketching a very detailed picture of Tony’s eyes. The laugh catches his attention again and he looked up, seeing Tony himself with his arm around Pepper Potts.

 

The blonde lets out a slow sigh, ripping the drawing out of the page. He was glad Tony was happy with Pepper, she was good for him.

 

And besides.

  
It was just a silly daydream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda written for xambonie because she loves Stony and angst. 
> 
> Written on the spot, not edited. Hope it's okay :D


	4. Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uniforms were stupid

‘School uniforms are the dumbest thing ever and I hope they all burn’

To say Bucky Barnes didn’t like wearing a uniform was an understatement. It was pretty much torture according to the 16 year old. 

He let out a long suffering groan as he fixed his tie, ignoring his room mate’s laugh. 

“Christ Buck, you’d think they were pulling your fingernails off or something. It’s just a damn tie.” Dum Dum said. Bucky shot him a warning look, straightening a little bit. 

“Honestly, the only upside is the girls uniforms. Have you seen Nat’s legs in her skirt? Be still my fucking heart.” Bucky said, laughing and feigning a swoon. 

Dum Dum just laughed back at him, playfully pushing him into the wall. “Let’s go lover boy. Maybe Natasha will mess up your uniform later for you.” he said, winking at him. 

If Bucky was being honest with himself, Natasha was the only good thing about that god forsaken school. Well, Nat and his best friend Steve. Steve’s constant sunny disposition could get grating sometimes though. Natasha was just as cynical as he was so it was a good match.

The two boys left the dorm room, catching up with a group of more boys that were on their way down to breakfast. Bucky slung an arm around Steve, laughing as the other boy talked his ear off about his girlfriend Peggy. She was a real spitfire and made the uniform look great. Not that he’d admit that to her. They had a casual rivalry going on that he had to uphold thank you very much.

Peggy was good for Steve though, Bucky had decided that when he met the exchange student. She was sharp and stern but she could see the good in Steve that few others could. He didn’t mind sharing his best friend with her if it meant Steve was happy.

The got to the dining hall and he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist. He never heard Natasha coming, no matter how alert he was being. Eventually he had given up on trying to guess. 

Uniforms were still the worst thing ever but it was a small price to pay for the life he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if you thought this might get nsfw uvu
> 
> Also, NatashaxBucky and StevexPeggy is really important to me okay?
> 
> Protect Bisexual Steve and Bucky at all costs


	5. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different ways you say goodbye

Goodbye’s shouldn’t be this hard.

Xx

Of course it was raining the day Tony Starks parents were put in the ground. He was glad for it if he was being honest. It was bad enough that he had to bury his parents, the sympathy from everyone else was just… Suffocating. At least with the rain they couldn’t see his tears. 

Xx

Sometimes it’s a good idea not to say goodbye.

Xx

He had tried calling Pepper, just so he could hear her voice one last time.

So he could say goodbye.

When he woke up he was glad he hadn’t. 

Xx

Steve had to say goodbye more than most, and that wasn’t fair.

Xx

They day they buried his mother it had been overcast. There was no rain, not a drop. It was like the sky couldn’t cry. But the sun couldn’t shine either. No, the sun was currently six feet under. He kept it together, avoiding his best friend and running home. He needed to be alone. Needed a chance to just… Let it go.

He never expected his friend to catch up with him later. Maybe things really would be okay.

Xx

He was so close. Almost within reach. And then he was gone. Slipped right through Steve’s fingers. 

Steve Rogers wasn’t sure how to say goodbye to his best friend. Not when he could hear his scream echoing in his head every time he closed his eyes.

Xx

Saying goodbye to Peggy was easier than he had anticipated. Maybe it was because he had made this choice. All the other times he didn’t have a choice. He could hear the tears in her voice and his heart ached. He didn’t want her to cry. Not his strong beautiful Peggy. 

His eyes slipped shut as he hit the ice. There was a whisper in the dark, a goodbye no one would hear.

Xx

Goodbye doesn’t always mean forever. Sometimes it means “I’ll see you later.”

Xx

The Winter Soldier watched the man from the bridge fall to the water. A slow horror spread over him. He didn’t want to say goodbye to this man. 

As The Winter Soldier dragged the man from the bridge to the shoreline he said goodbye. But this goodbye was different. It wasn’t permanent. Somewhere in the pit of his gut he knew the man needed a goodbye that didn’t mean forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought process while writing: How can I make xambonie cry...


	6. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Steve Rogers kept his promises and the one time he couldn't

The Avengers knew Steve Rogers was a man of his word. He did his best to keep all of his promises, no matter what got in the way.

Xx

Steve had agreed to be Tony’s sponsor for AA several months ago. He made a promise to the man in the early hours of the morning, telling him that no matter what he was going to help him get sober.

So here they were, Steve literally dragging Tony to his AA meeting because the brunette had suddenly decided he didn’t need to go anymore. “You’re going Tony. I promised you I’d help you stay sober and this is the best way to keep that promise,” Steve commented cheerily, ignoring Tony’s loud protests.

Xx

To say Peter Parker was starstruck by Captain America was an understatement. The boy followed Steve around like a lost puppy, stars in his eyes every time Steve acknowledged him. After weeks of prodding Steve finally promised to train Peter. 

The day of their agreed meeting was a train wreck. The Avengers got called in somewhere because a villain was trying (and failing) to take over the world, and then Hydra tried to break into the tower to kidnap Bucky.

By the time Steve could finally train Peter he was exhausted and bruised but he went anyway and he put forth his best effort for the kid. They agreed to make it a weekly thing because Steve couldn’t let him down like that.

Xx

When Bucky was feeling well enough to actually interact with the other Avengers Steve agreed to paint over the star on his arm. It was a constant reminder of the horrible things that had happened to him and Steve was more than happy to cover the art for his best friend.

First his paints went missing. When he finally got new ones Bucky was nowhere to be found. He finally found him in the training room, the other avengers surrounding him. Apparently they had heard about Steve’s plan and decided to contribute… By stealing Steve’s paint and not bothering to tell him what they were doing.

He shot them all an annoyed look, going to see their work. He was shocked to see that they had left the red star untouched. Bucky blushed slightly and looked up at him. “I told them to leave that for you to cover,” the brunette mumbled. Steve gave him a warm smile and set to work, painting his own star over it. 

Bucky had never looked happier to have his arm.

Xx

Steve had promised Natasha that he’d give this girl a chance but he was regretting it. She was loud and asked a lot of rude questions, mostly about his relationships with Peggy and Bucky. It was obvious she had gone on the date for the Captain America factor but Natasha had seemed so sure that he had accepted anyway.

She wasn’t all bad he supposed, she was pretty and she seemed very intelligent. She just didn’t seem interested in Steve. When the date ended he politely declined a second date and shot Natasha an exasperated look when he saw her. 

“She seemed so nice though…” the redhead had mumbled, shuffling off to figure out a new girl to set Steve up with.

Xx

“I know you don’t like bullies Steve but please, for the love of god, promise me you won’t pick a fight in this interview.” 

Maria Hill was preparing Steve for an interview about his sexuality. The interviewer was notorious for asking rude and intrusive questions and she was worried Steve would lose his cool. That was the last thing they needed, he was a PR nightmare to begin with.

“I promise Maria. Even if I want to punch the guy I won’t,” The blonde swore, nodding as she finished adjusting his tie. 

“Alright, go knock em dead.” She shooed him to the stage, mumbling under her breath about needing a new job.

Somehow Steve managed to keep his cool through the interview, deflecting the rude questions or turning them around to make it into a positive message. Maria had never been more relieved to work with Steve. 

Xx

No matter how hard he tried, Steve was only human. He couldn’t keep every promise.

Xx

It was raining the day the put Peggy Carter in the ground.

Steve didn’t care if the world saw him cry. He didn’t care if thought him weak for it.

He didn’t bother to fight the flow of tears that fell down his cheeks as he threw his rose on the coffin. 

He didn’t get to keep his promise to her. She had been too sick to get out of bed since he got back. Some days she couldn’t even recognize him. They never got their dance.

Steve thought maybe the sky was crying for the loss of such an amazing woman. Maybe it was crying over that broken promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying.


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally admits his crush

It was a pillow that woke Bucky up. Specifically, a pillow Natasha was currently beating him with. 

“Get up! Today is finally the day you stop pining and do something about your stupid crush!” she was yelling, whacking him with the pillow.

Bucky whined and grabbed it from her, pressing it over his head. Yeah no. He was so not going to school today, especially not to tell Steve Rogers he’d had a crush on him since, like, second grade. 

Fate, however, decided he didn’t have a choice. Natasha ripped the pillows and blankets away from him, a glare on her face. “Oh no you don’t. I am not listening to you whine anymore. You’re going and you’re confessing and that’s the end of it.” she snapped, stalking out of the room so Bucky could get dressed.

You’d think telling someone you had feelings for them would be easy but it wasn’t. It was one of the hardest and scariest things a high schooler could do. 

Bucky took a deep breath before slinging an arm over Steve’s shoulder and grinning at his friends. “I need to steal blondie here for a sec.” he said casually, trying to pretend that he wasn’t about to do something really stupid. 

When they were alone Steve gave Bucky a curious look. “What’s up Buck?” he asked, blue eyes bright with amusement and curiosity. 

Bucky took a deep breath, blush spreading over his face. Steve was so cute. “So uh… If this fucks up our friendship I’m really sorry and you can ignore me forever if you need but uh… I like you. A lot,” he said, looking directly at the ground. 

Steve laughed, putting a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “I like you too Buck!” he said cheerily, grinning at him.

Bucky sighed, giving him a look. “No Steve, I like like you. A lot.” He crossed his arms over his chest, hoping Steve took this seriously.

Steve just rolled his eyes and gripped the front of Bucky’s shirt, pulling him into a kiss. “I like like you too, dork. Took you long enough to say something.” he teased, grinning still.

Bucky blushed and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. “Shut up Punk.” he mumbled, kissing him again.

“Jerk.” the blonde mumbled against his lips, unwilling to break away long enough to speak.

When they were finally done kissing they walked back out to their friends, ignoring the cheers and chants of “Finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more days left of this!!


	8. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why would you wanna kiss a girl? Girls have cooties Steve. You should kiss me, I don’t have cooties."

It was raining the first time Steve kissed Bucky.

They were about ten years old, sitting in Steve’s bedroom as the thunder cracked outside. Legos were strewn about them and they were chattering animatedly about one of their friends who was had been talking about his “girlfriend.” 

Neither boy knew what a girlfriend actually was. They just knew you held hands and sometimes kissed. Some of their friends asked if the pair were boyfriend and girlfriend but the boy with a girlfriend had said no. In order for you to be boyfriend girlfriend one person had to be a girl.

“Why can’t we be boyfriend girlfriend though Stevie? We hold hands! The only thing we don’t do it kiss!” Bucky exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in childish exasperation. 

Steve giggled and scooted next to Bucky, putting an arm around his shoulders. “It’s cause we’re both boys Buck! You heard what Tony said, you hafta be a boy and a girl to be boyfriend girlfriend.” he said matter of factly. 

Bucky just sighed and took Steve’s face in his hands. “I’ve seen my mom kiss my dad before. It looks gross. Why would you wanna kiss a girl? Girls have cooties Steve. You should kiss me, I don’t have cooties.” His face was totally serious, it made Steve giggle.

“Okay Buck, I’ll kiss you. Don’t tell anyone though, okay? Our friends might call us boyfriend girlfriend and mom said I’m too young to have a girlfriend,” he said, nodding in his childish wisdom.

Bucky made a face. “Why am I the girlfriend? Why can’t you be the girlfriend?” he complained, shutting up when Steve leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

It only lasted a few seconds, but both boys were blushing when it was over. “That as weird Buck. I don’t know why Tony likes it so much,” Steve mumbled, making a face.

Bucky shrugged, not admitting that he actually kinda liked it. He wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl instead of his best friend. Maybe it was even better? He’d have to find out one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had fun breaking hearts but I thought some cavity inducing fluff might be in order cause the next prompt is sure to make some people sad.
> 
> I can't stay away from my otp, it's a real problem.


	9. Breakups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes these things happen. Doesn't make it hurt less.

It’s not like Steve wanted to break up with Bucky. The opposite in fact. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the other man. But this? This he couldn’t do.

“You’re shipping out! In two weeks! And you decided now was a good time to sleep with someone else??”

To say Steve was livid was an understatement. 

“It’s not what you think! We didn’t sleep together I swear!” Bucky yelled back, feeling desperate. He couldn’t lose Steve, not over a stupid drunken kiss with someone. He hadn’t meant for it to happen, hadn’t meant to hurt the blonde. 

Steve just scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. That’s not what she told me.”

Tears were flowing freely down his face and he was trying really hard not to lose control. He couldn’t risk an asthma attack right then. 

Bucky approached him, trying to hug him, and flinched when Steve shoved him away. “Don’t touch me.” Steve whimpered. 

He looked at Bucky, heart shattering into a thousand pieces. “Even if nothing happened. You’re shipping out, I’m going to school. What happens if you meet someone else? What happens if I do? It’s better… It’s better if we break up. It doesn’t have to be forever. After you come back… If you haven’t found anyone and I haven’t maybe we can try again. But I feel like I’ve already lost you Buck. All we do is fight now, you feel a million miles away,” he managed, breaking out into a sob.

Bucky’s eyes widened and he froze. He hadn’t realized he’d been lashing out at Steve so much. He was scared out of his mind at the idea of dying overseas, he was terrified of losing Steve or leaving him alone in the world.

He’d wound up doing that anyway. 

He bit his hand, holding back choked sobs. After a while he nodded. “I’ll get my stuff. Go crash on Nat’s couch till I gotta go. I… I love you Stevie. I love you so much. I’m so sorry about all of this,” he whimpered, hurrying off to go grab his thing. 

Steve sunk to the floor, sobbing loudly. He managed to send a text to Sam, letting him know what happened. He didn’t think it was a good idea to be alone then. 

He watched Bucky leave from the floor, still wracked with sobs. It was one of the hardest things he’d ever done. Life wasn’t fucking fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying you're crying >:I
> 
> Honestly in this situation they're both being morons. Bucky was being a dick and Steve was jumping to conclusions.


	10. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'd forgiven each other a long time ago, it was just a matter of finding each other again.

Steve had grown out of his asthma a long time ago but the second he laid eyes on Bucky he felt that familiar breathlessness. 

How long had it been? Six years? Seven? He couldn’t remember anymore. He averted his eyes, turning away when Bucky realized someone was watching him. He almost hoped the brunette wouldn’t recognize him. He wasn’t the ninety pound weakling anymore. He’d grown up a lot. Literally. After Bucky left for the army he hit a growth spurt and now he was pushing six foot. He spent his mornings running or working out at the gym so he was pretty built at this point.

His eyes were unmistakable though. At first Bucky thought he was imagining things but then Steve looked at him again and their eyes locked. Those impossibly blue eyes that had filled his dreams for the past six years. 

They were at a party for a mutual friend from high school, apparently Natasha was finally getting married so they were all there for the engagement party. Steve ducked his head, mumbling something to the woman he had been talking to, and went off to the apartment’s balcony. 

Bucky followed, not bothering to mention anything to Natasha whom he’d been chatting with. She spotted Steve too. Actually, it was her plan all along. Neither of them had really gotten over each other, she was sick of watching them pretend their relationship had never happened. 

When Bucky got outside Steve was leaning on the railing. It was dark and snow was falling, only visible in the lights from the city below them. He stepped beside Steve, taking a ragged breath. “You got taller.” 

Steve ducked his head again and laughed. “Yeah, hit a growth spurt after… After you left. You grew your hair out.” he noted, not pointing out Bucky’s missing arm. He hadn’t known about that but then, no one really talked to him about Bucky. It was still kinda painful.

Bucky chuckled and ran his good hand through his hair, sighing. “Yeah. Thinkin’ bout getting it cut. Sam said it might help,” he shrugged. Steve looked at him, snowflakes caught on his long lashes. 

“You know Sam?” Steve asked, arching a brow. He and Sam had been friends for a while now. They’d dated for a while but they made better friends and Steve didn’t mind that one bit.

Bucky nodded. “He works at the VA I go to. I uh… I had some trouble readjusting after I came back. He’s been a lot of help,” he mumbled, sounding almost ashamed. 

Steve turned towards him fully, reaching out to gently touch Bucky’s jaw. “I’m sorry to hear that Buck. You always deserved a lot better than what you were given. I didn’t even know you were back, Nat never told me,” he shrugged, frowning a bit. 

Bucky laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. “I asked her not to. Couldn’t let you see me like that. Never really did get over you, didn’t think I could handle seeing you after all the shit I went through. My good memories from before we split were what kept me going in the beginning. Kept telling myself, I’ll get better and I’ll go see Stevie. Maybe we can be friends again.”

Steve blushed, hugging himself. “I’m so sorry Bucky… I should have been there. I shouldn’t have… I… Fuck, I never really got over you either. I tried, I tried so hard but I never could.” His voice was quiet, a scared expression on his face as he hugged himself tighter. 

Bucky sighed and reached out, pulling Steve to his chest. He wrapped his arm around the other man, burying his face in his neck and shivering when Steve hugged him back. “There’s no way things can go back to how they were before. I’m too damaged, I’m sure you’ve changed a lot since then,” he started, pulling away enough to look Steve in the eyes. “Can we start over? I’m still in love with you Steve. I probably always will be. Can we forgive each other and try again?”

Steve pressed their foreheads together, tears welling up in his eyes. “Of course Buck. I still love you too. I’ve been dreaming of this moment since the last time I saw you,” he whispered.

They held each other on the balcony for a while, until the cold was too much and they had to rejoin the party. They’d forgiven each other a long time ago, it was just a matter of finding each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up on the last one I posted~
> 
> Okay, that's it kids! This challenge is officially done :D 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed reading my silly drabbles and exercises in writing~ Thanks for any and all kudos and comments <3 You guys are lovely~


End file.
